


Mlčeti zlato

by yaoiyuri



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Captivity, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Some Humor, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiyuri/pseuds/yaoiyuri
Summary: Plukovník Sheppard se zase jednou přesvědčí, že být hubatý se v galaxii Pegas nevyplácí. Co když vás totiž někdo chytne za slovo...





	Mlčeti zlato

**Author's Note:**

> (btw je to první česká povídka na tenhle pár tady, tak snad někomu udělá stejnou radost, jako udělala mně, když jsem ji psala ;) Za komentáře a srdíčka budu ráda.

Už jste si někdy uprostřed rozjeté kuřby z čista jasna uvědomili, že hloubáte nad tím, jak vás každá volba, kterou jste kdy v životě učinili, dovedla právě do tohoto okamžiku?

Ne?

No, plukovník John Sheppard si nad tím zrovna upřímně lámal hlavu. Klečel svlečený do půli těla s rukama svázanýma za zády a v puse ho tlačil pěkně ztopořený pták. 

Mohl za to osud?

Špatná karma?

Vyšší princip?

Představa, že jeho mizerná lidská existence byla už od narození předurčena k tomu, aby někomu přeblafla miliony světelných let daleko od domova, se mu zdála… značně nepravděpodobná. Snad za to mohla jeho vrozená tvrdohlavost a mladická nerozvážnost, se kterou se dal na truc otci k armádě.

Právě armáda, jeho letitý zaměstnavatel, měla na celé téhle nešťastné události nezanedbatelný podíl. Bez ní by tu přece ani nebyl. Navíc se velkou měrou, ruku v ruce s IOA, zasloužila o většinu kardinálních průserů, které se na Atlantis v posledních letech udály a které on jakožto nejvyšší pozemský vojenský velitel v téhle galaxii musel řešit. V tuhle chvíli opravdu téměř litoval, že tenkrát neuposlechl generála O'Neilla a sahal – vlastně _sedal_ – v antarktické základně na to, na co neměl.

Téměř _._

Ale svádět vše jen na armádu by nebylo férové. John armádě vděčil za spoustu věcí. Díky své dlouholeté a věrné službě se mu kupříkladu naskytla spousta příležitostí, kdy mohl někomu vykouřit, což mu nyní poskytovalo jistou výhodu. Uměl díky tomu i zdatně potlačit dávivý reflex, přestože až do dodneška uplynuly vysloveně roky od chvíle, kdy to takhle dělal naposledy. Pokud měl na výběr – a že on díky své vizáži a šarmu většinou měl – dával přednost ženám, takže na Atlantis v tomto ohledu vyšel ze cviku. Navíc byl více než kompetentní ve felaci _lidských_ pohlavních údů, přičemž ten, co měl v puse, do téhle definice ani vzdáleně nezapadal.

Avšak hloubat nad smyslem všehomíru bylo v tuhle chvíli bezpředmětné. Musel se soustředit. Měl přece plnou _pusu_ práce. Chtělo by se říct, že nemá nejmenší tušení, jak se tohle všechno událo, ale to by lhal. Klasický scénář.

Mise skrz bránu.

Přestřelka. Majora Lorna při ní postřelili. _Jak jinak_.

Zajetí.

A během toho všeho dostal plukovník novou životní lekci. Říkat nepřátelům, že než abyste zradili Atlantis, tak radši vyhulíte Wraithovi, zní sice na první pohled ohromně odvážně. Když si však uvědomíte, že společně s vámi taky jednoho Wraitha zajali, vaše prohlášení už tak dobře nezní.

 _Prober se, Johne, takhle pitomé prohlášení nemůže znít dobře nikdy!_ Fakt ne.

Dokonce ani pokud by vás nezajal totální psychouš, nikdy byste tohle říkat neměli. A je ke vší smůle zajal naprosto totální psychouš, mimochodem bývalý geniijský žoldák, a ten se s neskrývanou zlomyslností rozhodl brát Johnova slova vážně.

 _Doslova_.

Když si Sheppard uvědomil, do jakého průseru se svou prostořekostí navezl, měl sto chutí si ukousnout jazyk. Ale už to nešlo vzít zpět. Považoval se přece za čestného muže, který si za svým prohlášením stojí za všech okolností. A navíc pro případy, kdy by se kdokoliv ze zajatců rozhodl dělat problémy, držel jeden z únosců bouchačku u hlavy majora Lorna. Zbytek geniijských dezertérů ostražitě mířil na něj a na Todda. Dostali se do nezáviděníhodné situace.

Nicméně John stále neztrácel nadhled. Jak říkávala jeho babička, člověk se na problémy musí vždycky dívat z té lepší stránky, Johne, vždycky. Ono to totiž mohlo dopadnout mnohem hůř.

 _Mnohem_ hůř.

Hnědooký plukovník například mohl říct, že by raději _ošukal_ Wraitha, než aby zradil Atlantis. Na rozdíl od orálu by tohle Todd už s takovým nadhledem asi nepřešel.

Kromě toho z jistého úhlu pohledu působila kuřba Wraithovi jako zajímavá a osvěžující změna. Oni z vás vycucnou život, tak vy... ou, moment. Takhle si většina wraithských obětí asi pomstu nepředstavuje. John se prostě nechal příliš unést svými vadnými fantaziemi.

Nemělo smysl zastírat, že o tom nikdy nepřemýšlel. Přemýšlel a hodně. Dokonce dávno před tím, než vůbec potkal Todda. Protože Steve byl přece taky kus… Wraitha. Ale zatímco se Stevem šlo pouze o nevinné hanbaté fantazie v Johnových vlhkých snech, z tohohle se v mžiku stala děsivě ubíjející realita. Navíc připustit si, i když jen v duchu, že vás přitahuje tisíciletý vesmírný upír, není úplně snadné.

A ten parchant Todd mu to vůbec neulehčoval. Letitý wraithský velitel se zjevně rozhodl, že mladý lidský plukovník _musí_ za své neuvážené činy a prořízlou tlamu dostat pořádně za vyučenou, a tak Johnovu kuriózní péči přijímal bez námitek.

Popravdě si to ten zelený šmejd dost užíval a zcela přitom ignoroval na tucet zbraní, které mu mířily do tváře, a bezpočet očí, jež je přitom nepokrytě sledovaly. John si musel nechtě připustit, že kdyby byl na jeho místě, taky by si to užíval.

V duchu zaúpěl. _Sakra, Todde, jak dlouho ještě?_ Trvalo to věčnost. Kolena měl z klečení rozedřená, do zad ho chytaly křeče. Pouta utažená tak, že se mu pomalu odkrvovala zápěstí a začínaly ho z toho brnět dlaně. Kdyby si alespoň mohl pomoct rukama… A pusa už ho taky bolela. Navíc si stále více uvědomoval drobné ale znepokojivé rozdíly mezi lidmi a Wraithy. K prvnímu mírně šokujícímu zjištění patřilo, že wraithští muži mají tetování opravdu všude. Ano, dokonce i na... a to ani nezmínil, jak zatraceně dobře jsou v tomhle ohledu vybavení. Navíc se celou dobu nemohl zbavit dojmu, že rty i jazykem nahmatal po celé jeho délce nějaké _výrůstky_ , o jejichž účelu nechtěl raději vůbec přemýšlet. 

V tu chvíli uniklo mezi Wraithovými pevně sevřenými rty temné zabručení. Takový zvuk John ještě nikdy neslyšel, připomínalo to předení opravdu velké kočky zkřížené se vzdáleným hřměním.

A pak…

_Konečně._

Rozkašlal se. Bylo toho příliš. Lepkavá bílá tekutina mu stékala po bradě a kapala na odhalenou hruď. Ani nedokázal popsat, jak vlastně chutná. Nejspíš jako Todd sám. Byl to překvapivě jednoduchý, ale výstižný popis, kdyby se ho náhodou někdo zeptal, o čemž ale silně pochyboval.

Okamžiky bezprostředně po tom, co se Wraith s jeho pomocí udělal, byly vážně _divné_. Plukovník ignoroval znechucené pohledy únosců. Dokonce i major Lorne vypadal, že se pozvrací nebo omdlí, případně oboje zároveň. V hlavě si poznamenal, že si s ním bude muset vážně promluvit o tom, co Woolseymu napíší do hlášení z mise. Tohle rozhodně ne. Tedy za předpokladu, že se odtud nějak dostanou. Živí.

Bezděčně si olízl rty a vzhlédl. Todd se nad ním tyčil, mohutný a děsivý, jako vždy. Ani kalhoty stažené u koníků a vadnoucí péro mu na impozantnosti nijak neubíraly.

John se nemohl zbavit neodbytného dojmu, že by se _měl_ cítit hrozně zle a poníženě, – o to přece jejich únoscům šlo především – ale on prostě nemohl. Jednoduše protože nic špatného a opovrženíhodného neudělal. A Todd to věděl taky. Tisíciletí Wraithové totiž, se vší úctou, byli, co se _mezirasového_ sexu týče, všechno jen ne bigotní. Navíc tenhle _drobný_ incident nemohl v žádném případě jejich podivný pseudovztah ohrozit. Spíš naopak. Prostě se konečně dostali na třetí metu, přičemž ty první dvě pro jistotu úplně přeskočili a na tu čtvrtou nejspíš nikdy nedojde.

„Příště, _Shepparde_ ,“ zavrčel Wraith, „bys měl nejdřív myslet a až potom mluvit.“ Jeho hlas zněl jinak než obvykle. Žádná zlomyslnost, ani skrytá výčitka, jen lehký náznak pobavení a možná i špetka uznání. John se na něj zakřenil a pokrčil holými rameny.

„Todde...“ zašeptal ochraptěle, „tys ale nečekal, že to fakt udělám, že ne?“

Vysoký Wraith se na něj potutelně ušklíbl a odhalil přitom své děsivé ostré zuby.

„Ani na minutu jsem o tom nepochyboval, _Johne_.“

**Author's Note:**

> Díky, Jamo! :)


End file.
